deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Lightning vs. Shulk/@comment-27019357-20180713233510
I think that Lightning could win this, beacuse she is more powerfull. Well, if someone ask me i think is pretty clear that both chacters are transformed in videogames versions of Superman. They're nos so powerfull as they think. I know both can kill gods and rebuild universes, however they cant do that for themselves. At the end of FFXIII Lightning need the souls of her friends and power of a goddess that she didn't have at the beginning of the history. Also, despite Monado it was fascinating, it couldn't destroy universe, only have the power to kill gods and create. Both didn't have universal or galaxy destructive capability, they cant create that kind of blast or attack that their fans really think. Speed: Ligthning is more faster. Shulk best feat was walk over the space and between planets, however Lightning as fly across the space and dodge millions of light attack traveling super fast. She was more faster. Even when shulk try to use Monado Speed to became more quick, Ligthning Overclock and her horse Odin help her to keep the speed at her side. that alongside the Haste and Slow make her just to fast for Shulk Abilities: Ligthning as get a large number of abilities. She most have a least 2.5 times more than Shulk, who's normal arts they´re not going to be usefull at all. The Monado Arts are they can be more effective against Ligthning, but her Comando and Defensive abilities allow her to counter an block most of his attacks, and her magic to attack at long range combat. Shulk as good option for defense and attack, but the recharge time is a big disadvantage, also he can only use one Monado art per the time to wait for recharge. Both can also use stats abilities, heal abilities and dispel, but Shulk as a clear limitation of recharge. Ligthning won this round beacuse Shulk recharge time is a big problem for him. Equipment: Well, obvious Monado is better than any gunblade or sword that Ligthning may have, but it couldn't pierce Equilibrium and Night Lotus, wich survive a Hypernova. In case you're wondering, an Hypernova is like a normal supernova, but with the mass os 100 suns and the power of a black hole. Is more than 40 octillion megatons. Even Monado Breaker it can be enough, Shulk would waste massive amount of Ether before cut that suit and that shield. There is a clear diference between durability, armor, speed and abilities. Shulk future visions could maybe save him for a good time, but not forever. Eventually Ligthning better powers would over take the round. Just look on this way, Shulk has a weapon with the power of kill gods, but that didn´t mean that he can do it instantly, especially if his enemy as an armor designed to fougth gods. But the real question is, if Ligthning can survive Shulk deadly abilities and visions. Well, she has fougth powerfull enemies for 500 years and has recibe military training. Shulk was good using weapons, maybe even more smarter and brighter, but more a team player. Maybe some of his arts can be a problem, like Shield, Armor or Buster. But She has more options for defense and offense, and even an armor and shield to survive to all his attacks. In my opinion, Ligthning has the power to win this. Shulk couldn't see Claire his future.